


She's Our Daughter

by Kivan



Series: From the Fires [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because suddenly, Cassie's very aware of the lover's quarrel in front of her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic of the Outlaws, sadly this was not written with them in mind.  
> This is the Kory that met the Titans, learned the rules and fell in love before she could experience much else.

Cassie forgets, sometimes, how human the bats are.

When Nightwing first brought Red Hood to them, for Red Robin to rehabilitate the delinquent, Cassie hadn't seen the point. He was broken, mentally and physically.

After that first run-in with the anti-hero in Gotham weeks prior, Cassie was naturally weary of him being anywhere nearby. But Red Robin had Kon's support. She can feel herself scoff, _Red Robin always had Kon's support._

But Cassie watches as Tim dresses all of the larger man's wounds, wraps his rib cage and stitches up the cut on his shoulder. And she remembers, looking at all the scars ( _large and small, jagged and what are obviously bullet wounds_ ) and how Tim doesn't even seem to notice them. Like he knows they are a part of Red Hood that he's accepted.

What she didn't expect, was on the third day after Red Hood had shown up, suddenly a very angry Starfire to be pushing her way into the hanger.

She had been working on one of the motorcycles when the other woman is suddenly in her face demanding to know where Jason is. On principal alone Cassie asks her why she wants to know.

It isn't the first time in her life that Cassie Sandsmark had thought her mouth was going to get her killed.

But before Starfire can even lift her hand Nightwing pulls on her shoulder, catching the irate woman off guard and physically turning her away from Cassie.

Though, honestly seeing Nightwing only seemed to make Starfire even more angry.

"Of _course_ ," she spits, lips curling in a fury Cassie hadn't been expecting. "Where is he?"

Cassie isn't a liar, so if asked she would honestly admit that when Nightwing sighs and shakes his head, Cassie respects him. Because they both know Starfire could kill him. "No, Kory," is all he says.

The bats have been trained around Metas. They know their own abilities. They know the abilities of those around them- Tim has proven that to her. So when Starfire's lip curls back, and Nightwing doesn't back down, Cassie braces herself. But to her surprise all that happens is Starfire shakes her head, long golden-orange hair whipping around her. "How dare you," she spits again, fists curling with restraint.

"Don't do this here, please, Kory," Nightwing begs, and Cassie's world shifts. Because suddenly, she's very aware of the lover's quarrel in front of her.

"If not here, I will never get the chance, Richard," Starfire throws back. "You'll hide wherever Red Robin will let you, and I won't be able to find you. Or him."

Cassie smartly keeps her mouth shut.

"He tried to kill you," Starfire continues. "Again, Richard. And no matter how much I want to understand your plight, I cannot. _I will not_."

Nightwing sighs heavily, fists just as tight. "I know forgiveness is a hard concept for you-," he tries to whisper harshly back, but Starfire lets out a bark of laughter, cynical and scathing like Cassie has never heard from the other woman before.

"Do not make this my fault," she growls, "I have tried to be understanding of your position. But never his. I _cannot_ forgive him, you are correct. But I never wished to. I only wanted for your happiness, but if he does manage to kill you next time, _our daughter_ will have to grow without her father that she loves, _very dearly_."

"Don't bring Mar’i into this," Nightwing sighs, hand lifting to rub at his temple.

Cassie finds suddenly, that she is literally unable to move due to shock. Or maybe confusion.

"Mar’i is always a part of this," Starfire yells quickly. "She will forever be a part of your life, Richard, and regardless of how your feelings may change I will never let you forget that."

"I'm aware she's my daughter, Kory," Nightwing snaps back, "Please don't try to make me sound like an _errant parent_."

"Did you once think before you _left her_ behind to _save your city_ ," she yells and it sounds scripted, like she's quoting him.

"It's not like I really had a choice," he grumbles back, and Cassie knows this is not the first time they've had this fight. "I was inside when Arkham blew, Kory, I couldn't _just leave_." Cassie finds herself nodding along, agreeing with him.

"And yet," she yells dramatically now, "When against the odds your family lives through it, you allow part of what you had to save your city from _into your bed_ , again!"

"Oh, for th _e love of_ ," Nightwing sighs, hands rubbing down his face in a display of agony that makes Cassie wonder how these two people could stand each other long enough to ever have a child.

"And then! He tries to kill you, _again_. And again. Yet, you continue to let him near our daughter."

Nightwing a confusion is suddenly all over his face. "Wait, what are you here to yell at me about? Jason or Mar’i?"

"All of it," Starfire yells back instantly, huffing now. " _All of it_ , Richard, because your lack of control over the situation is making everything worse." With a large, cleansing sigh suddenly all the tension leave Starfire's shoulders. "You are a father, and you are not acting as one." She continues to huff for a moment, her anger making her breath sharp on exhale. "Fix the mess with Todd, and until you do, I will be keeping Mar'i away from him."

"That's not fair, Kory," Nightwing sighs, sounding more defeated than anything though, "You know Mar’i loves him."

"The man she _cares_ for," Starfire returns to spitting her words, "Is sick. With a madness only chemicals can fix. And that is not how she will care to see him."

The look of his face tells Cassie Nightwing wants to fight about it. But it's a long moment before he replies this time.

"For now," he agrees, "Until Tim thinks he can go home. But Kory, that sickness you're so terrified of her seeing, Mar’i already knows it's there. She may be a child, but as you love pointing out, she's our child. She sees through him better than I do sometimes." He sighs, but before Starfire can start another fight he shakes his head. "But you're right, keep her."

Nightwing smirks that smirk that says he's going to win and Cassie waits for the hook.

"Jason would be pissed if I let her see him like this," Nightwing tells them and Cassie has to stifle her laugh as Starfire flinches as if he's slapped her. And before she can recover Nightwing turns to Cassie finally. "Would you mind seeing Starfire out," he asks and Cassie still smiles as she nods.

"Not a problem."


End file.
